


Wand of Pleasure

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-24
Updated: 2009-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Wand of Pleasure

**Title:** Wand of Pleasure  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word count:** 100  
 **Characters/pairings:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger implied.  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/) 's prompt #141: Wand of Pleasure  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Authors Notes:** Apologies for the unimaginative title. *g*

  
~

Wand of Pleasure

~

“Wands of Pleasure’?” Ron was pacing. “Who names a club that?”

“It’s just a hen party, Ron,” Harry said, tone soothing. “What could it hurt?”

“Everything!” Ron snapped. “Ginny and Luna aren’t exactly the best influence, are they? And when I asked Hermione not to go, she just laughed. Can you believe that?”

Draco, lounging next to Harry, said, “I can.”

“Draco,” Harry warned.

“And what do you know about it?” Ron asked, making a rude gesture towards Draco.

“ _Harry_ isn’t going to clubs for entertainment, is he?” Draco said, smirking. “That’s because I can use _my_ wand of pleasure.”

~


End file.
